User blog:Shockfreeze/Drama is afoot
Look at all this. About an hour of drama. 7:19 VladimirZayd Well, I'm going to see people who care, so see you. 7:19 Project zeta care about what? 7:19 Spottedpool599 Bye, Zayd! 7:20 VladimirZayd me. 7:20 1Ninja2Kat3 =.= 7:20 Spottedpool599 See you around! I might possibly miss you when I have free time! 7:20 1Ninja2Kat3 XD (Wave) 7:20 VladimirZayd You lack in caring.. Bye 7:20 Spottedpool599 http://ifunny.mobi/p/N6wNvwDV XD Rainsplash987 has joined the chat. 7:20 Spottedpool599 RAINY! 7:21 Spottedstar02 RAINY 7:21 VladimirZayd Like the person who just joined 7:21 Rainsplash987 Oh for the love of God, if I get ONE MORE message about drama, I'll kill people (SPOTTY, SPOT) Oh, bye Zayd yes, I'm very uncaring 7:21 Spottedstar02 SSome of my cats need an appretice cereomiy 7:21 Rainsplash987 I murder puppies 7:21 Spottedpool599 :O I DON'T WANNA DIE You are now away. 7:21 Rainsplash987 I'm evil bye now 7:21 Spottedstar02 *ceromomy Xayd *Zayd Dun leave I care for you! You're basically my tutor XD VladimirZayd has left the chat. 7:23 Rainsplash987 Can I have an explanation please? XD What happened? VladimirZayd has joined the chat. 7:23 Rainsplash987 And why am I uncaring again? Oh, hooray, Zayd himself can explain 7:24 Project zeta like my new avatar 7:24 Tallstar007 D: :( (cry) (crying2) 7:24 Project zeta rainy!!!! :) 7:24 1Ninja2Kat3 RAINY 7:25 VladimirZayd I'm still disappointed 7:25 Spottedstar02 RP anyone 7:25 Rainsplash987 In what -_- 7:25 Spottedpool599 http://ifunny.mobi/p/2SSjXBjX 7:26 1Ninja2Kat3 I'm still waiting for a proper answer to my PM 7:26 Spottedpool599 http://ifunny.mobi/p/ikEnNrDe http://ifunny.mobi/p/PIhbE09J SO MANY FUNNY THINGAMAJIGS. 7:26 VladimirZayd Yes.. 7:27 Roboflight shit I gtgt Love you all 7:27 Tallstar007 :(:(:( 7:27 Roboflight I think <3 Rainsplash987 has left the chat. 7:27 1Ninja2Kat3 ROBO (Hugs) 7:27 VladimirZayd Probably not... I'm not even welcome here. 7:27 1Ninja2Kat3 LOVE YOU ♥ 7:27 Spottedstar02 RP? 7:27 Roboflight Zayd: Please, please don't hurt Rainy again or it will backlash, considering how much we all love her 7:27 Spottedstar02 Yes you are 7:27 1Ninja2Kat3 Rainyyyy 7:27 Roboflight See ya all(hug) 7:27 Spottedstar02 Zayd 7:28 Spottedpool599 BAI ROBO <3 7:28 VladimirZayd Have you noticed? Roboflight has left the chat. 7:28 Spottedstar02 Zayd We're friends 7:28 VladimirZayd I'm not, spot me and you And jet. 7:28 Spottedstar02 Yay Jet! 7:28 1Ninja2Kat3 Don't you dare 7:28 VladimirZayd and possibly after. 7:28 1Ninja2Kat3 Jet is best friend 7:28 VladimirZayd Sorry, 7:29 1Ninja2Kat3 Spotty is my little internet sister 7:29 VladimirZayd For taking you friend... 7:29 1Ninja2Kat3 After is my internet bro 7:29 VladimirZayd (s) 7:29 Spottedstar02 Wait Which Spotty 7:29 VladimirZayd And I'm the F*cking Russian Terrorist, 7:29 1Ninja2Kat3 Both of you 7:29 Spottedstar02 Oh 7:30 1Ninja2Kat3 Except one, I've scarred for life 7:30 Spottedstar02 Yay! Spotted sisters 7:30 VladimirZayd Apparently, under your words 7:30 Project zeta and who am I to you ninja? 7:30 1Ninja2Kat3 Some person I hardly know who calls me Kat xD So, basically, no opinion 7:31 Project zeta (facepalm) 7:31 1Ninja2Kat3 I'd have to talk to you more 7:31 VladimirZayd I know you guys do... 7:31 Project zeta dude I barely know you and I think you are cool 7:32 Tallstar007 :.( 7:32 1Ninja2Kat3 In that case, ily XD 7:32 VladimirZayd Thanks, but that doesn't replace the hating admins... 7:33 Spottedpool599 Wait, what's been going on while I was gone? ,3, For like a few minutes .-. 7:33 1Ninja2Kat3 Zayd Stop You're bringing this on yourself 7:34 Project zeta look now that i'm back there WILL NOT be anymore fighting 7:34 Spottedpool599 I tried to stop it You are no longer away. Now I just ignore it 7:34 Loudclaw Guys 7:34 Spottedstar02 I explained everything to Zeta He's caught up 7:35 Loudclaw Can I please... try to mend the peace? 7:35 VladimirZayd I'm also done fighting with people here.., 7:35 Spottedstar02 But But Zayd 7:35 1Ninja2Kat3 Loud 7:35 Spottedstar02 I was going to let you be one of the first readers of my RL book 7:35 1Ninja2Kat3 Give it your best shot 7:35 Spottedstar02 You can't leave and miss out on my book 7:35 Loudclaw Alright I see what's been going on Zyd Zayd One 7:37 Spottedstar02 All of you will be reading my RL book when it's done,right 7:37 Project zeta ninja i'm sorry about lizard tring to injure your rep 7:37 Loudclaw While we don't see eye to eye, you do need to stop disrespecting Rainy. She's not uncaring... 7:37 Spottedstar02 (He just figured out,play it cool Ninja) 7:37 Spottedpool599 I don't like disrespect :T :T: 7:37 Loudclaw She's actually one of the most caring people I know 7:37 Spottedpool599 :T:T :T:T: 7:37 Loudclaw But Zayd 7:37 1Ninja2Kat3 Spotty: I will~ Zeta: Thanks, I'm over it now ;) 7:37 VladimirZayd Well, I'm sorry, I don't see it like that. 7:38 Loudclaw The admins are admins for a reason. They know how to deal with disrespect, and they have well-earned our respect. 7:38 Spottedstar02 Do I have respect *hopes* 7:38 1Ninja2Kat3 Rainy was my second friend on WFW, she's amazingly kind Yes, Spotty, you're all good xD 7:38 Spottedstar02 Yay 7:39 VladimirZayd Still, 7:39 Loudclaw And they try to respect you, Zayd The least you can do is return the favor. 7:41 Spottedstar02 wanna read some fanfics guys 7:41 Project zeta how come all the drama happens when i'm gone and if lizard comes back we will be ready *loads a pistol* 7:41 1Ninja2Kat3 Thanks, Zeta, but I doubt that'll be necessary 7:42 Spottedpool599 Sorry, my ping wasn't working and that's pretty risky when you're watching anime in another tab 7:42 1Ninja2Kat3 XD I gtg, so lets end this now, shall we? 7:43 Spottedpool599 Ok, Bai Ninja I'll miss you .U. Roboflight has joined the chat. 7:43 Roboflight guess whose back bitches 7:43 VladimirZayd Whatever.. 7:43 Roboflight Guys whats going on 7:43 Project zeta i'm on the irc if it happens so I can inform them and robo my real name is david 7:43 1Ninja2Kat3 Robo, you suck 7:44 Roboflight please stop the drama, it's sickening 7:44 1Ninja2Kat3 I agree 7:44 VladimirZayd I still am not changing my mind, 7:44 Roboflight About what? 7:44 Spottedpool599 Yeah You are now away. If you guys keep arguing for one more second I'm just leaving 7:44 Project zeta so how do we know if lizard is here he could be any one even me 7:44 Spottedpool599 Maybe taking a bit of a break 7:45 Spottedstar02 GUYS STOP PLEASE NOW 7:45 1Ninja2Kat3 IP block, Zeta Gtg ♥ 7:45 Spottedstar02 Bai 7:45 Spottedpool599 Bai~ <3 7:45 Roboflight GUYS WHAT HAPPENING? 7:45 Spottedstar02 Please don't argue guys 7:45 Roboflight Bye, Ninja, lovieeee 7:45 Project zeta It's me see spotted's name is sarah 7:46 Spottedstar02 *hugs CanaSpotty so tight that she can't leave* 7:46 Spottedpool599 I'm not leaving O.o 7:46 Spottedstar02 If you leave I'll be the only Spotty D: 7:46 Spottedpool599 I'm not. Ninja's leaving XD 1Ninja2Kat3 has left the chat. 7:46 Spottedstar02 I know 7:46 Spottedpool599 OH 7:46 VladimirZayd I am too 7:47 Spottedstar02 But you said you might take a break D: no NO NO NO NO NO NON NO 7:47 Spottedpool599 Oh, well I'm probably not 7:47 Spottedstar02 NO PLEASE NO ZAYD NO PLEASE NO 7:47 Project zeta bye vlad (wave) nice meeting you 7:47 Spottedstar02 So Zeta Spottedfire evolved XD 7:47 Project zeta and robo can you make me an admin on irc what?!?!?! 7:48 Spottedstar02 This RP explains everything Star Pool#WikiaArticleComments The second one down 7:50 VladimirZayd I'm sorry to the people who do care. Because there is too many who don't. 7:50 Roboflight Zayd: What did you say? I have to know so I can sort this out 1Ninja2Kat3 has joined the chat. 7:53 1Ninja2Kat3 I've got, like , 5 minutes 7:53 Project zeta fyi Nightstorm is gonna maybe get wounded by brokensoul 7:53 1Ninja2Kat3 What'ave I missed? 7:54 Spottedpool599 IDK XD 7:55 Spottedstar02 Guys Are all of the admins girls? 7:55 Spottedpool599 Yeah 7:55 Spottedstar02 OMSC 7:55 Project zeta rped stream 7:55 1Ninja2Kat3 Mhmm 7:55 Roboflight Almost all the users are girls soooo 7:55 Spottedstar02 XD 7:55 Spottedpool599 XD 7:55 Spottedstar02 Anywayz BBL 7:56 Spottedpool599 IDK, boys are taking over the wiki Half of us on chat right now are boys 7:56 Roboflight no way 7:56 Spottedpool599 Obai, Spotty02 (hug) 7:56 Roboflight holy shit thats impressive 7:56 Project zeta I'm a boy 7:56 VladimirZayd Bye. You are no longer away. 7:56 Loudclaw Male. 7:56 VladimirZayd It doesn't matter anymore, 7:57 Loudclaw Dude Stay We want you here 7:57 VladimirZayd I don't plan on coming back, 7:57 Loudclaw But you think we're driving you away 7:57 VladimirZayd No. You are. 7:57 Project zeta dude I want you to stay please dude 7:58 1Ninja2Kat3 I want an explanation 7:58 Project zeta does that sound right to you guys? 7:58 1Ninja2Kat3 That's all I ask for Spottedstar02 has left the chat. 7:58 1Ninja2Kat3 What sound right? 7:58 VladimirZayd You want to know my explanation? Okay 7:58 Project zeta nvm 7:59 VladimirZayd Rainy, Loud, Misty, Robo, Ninja... That's my f*cking explanation.. 7:59 Loudclaw What have we done to you? 7:59 Roboflight Get the hell out Thats my f*cking reaction 7:59 Spottedpool599 :T You started it VladimirZayd has been kicked by 1Ninja2Kat3. 8:00 Roboflight Thank you Ninja VladimirZayd has joined the chat. 8:00 1Ninja2Kat3 I didn't finish reading I just saw the explanation 8:00 Spottedpool599 No thank you, Zayd XD 8:00 Project zeta dude I know rainy and she wouldn't do that if she woke up on wrong side of the damn bed!!!! 8:00 VladimirZayd Okay.. 8:00 Roboflight All I did was ask for a reasoning to the drama and suddenly I'm on your 'i hate your guts' list 8:00 Project zeta sorry for my french 8:00 Roboflight Or is this still ovet the Germany thing 8:01 VladimirZayd No, my best friend is from Germany he's the guy who came on earlier. Kreiger. 8:01 Roboflight Then what did I do? 8:01 Spottedpool599 I don't really know what the heck I did wrong. (shrug) If anything 8:02 1Ninja2Kat3 You're an admin, Robo, I can see that being a reason 8:02 Spottedpool599 But what about me? 8:02 VladimirZayd It's unrelatable to the current situation. Spotty never did anything. 8:02 Spottedpool599 okay, good. 8:03 Roboflight What the hell did I do? 8:03 Spottedpool599 I don't even know, Robo. 8:03 1Ninja2Kat3 What did I do? We were friends and then suddenly you don't like me 8:04 Spottedpool599 I highly doubt Zayd even reads warriors, just saying. 8:04 VladimirZayd Well, it's also difficult to explain. Hey, I actually do, ~You are now away.~ In 4 days, I read the whole series.. 8:04 Spottedpool599 :T Likely story 8:05 Project zeta I soon gtg battery at 13% 8:05 Spottedpool599 There's like twenty-or-thirty-something books, Zayd. 8:05 Roboflight Zayd: I don't thinkit's difficult to explain 8:05 Spottedpool599 It took me four YEARS to read it. 8:05 Roboflight I asked what was going on and causing the drama, that's the only interaction we had before you called me out 8:05 Project zeta *blinks* what 8:05 VladimirZayd And? 8:06 Roboflight And when you said I was part of the reason you were going when I had done nothing I got pissed off, naturally 8:06 Project zeta i liked you until you falsely accused rainy ~You are no longer away.~ 8:06 Loudclaw Exactly. Rain deserves respect! 8:07 Roboflight What did he accuse Rainy of? 8:07 Loudclaw Being uncaring 8:07 Project zeta and all of my admin friends 8:07 1Ninja2Kat3 I liked you until I was called unfriendly=/ this is the first I'm hearing about Rainy (not now, but today) 8:07 Roboflight And what was the reason? The fact that Rainy has put her heart and soul and life into this place? 8:08 Project zeta we don't know 8:08 1Ninja2Kat3 THANK YOU Robo 8:08 Project zeta GTG Garintina the Devil has joined the chat. 8:08 Tallstar007 GARI 8:08 Spottedpool599 Bai Zeta (wave) 8:08 1Ninja2Kat3 Rainy is the closest thing we have to Moon, she cannot be taken for granted 8:08 Spottedpool599 Hai Gari (wave) 8:08 1Ninja2Kat3 (Wave) ♥ BAII ZETA 8:09 Garintina the Devil HOLA Project zeta has left the chat. Category:Blog posts